


Timeless

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not now, nor will it ever be mine. It belongs to the lovely Mrs. Rowling.One of my earlier works, I am going through said earlier works and trying to rework them, grammar and spelling wise. As always, I hope it can be enjoyed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not now, nor will it ever be mine. It belongs to the lovely Mrs. Rowling. 
> 
> One of my earlier works, I am going through said earlier works and trying to rework them, grammar and spelling wise. As always, I hope it can be enjoyed. 

_ Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear --- He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone. (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Pg. 704)  _

  
  
  


Harry Potter woke up and looked around, surprised at what he saw. He expected to see his parents, his godfather, Remus... Tonks, but all he saw was space. He looked at himself to find himself clothed in blue gossamer robes that seemed to flow with an invisible wind, even in this endless vacuum. He turned and noticed he was not weightless as he would have thought, nor did he need to breath. The first thing he noticed when he did turn, however, was something that magic would be hard pressed to explain. 

  
  
  


In front of Harry, he was not sure far, worked a colossal man. He knew large, he had seen the giants Tom had brought to the final battle, dragons that towered over even giants, but this man... he was literally moving planets and stars with his hands as if they were pebbles and small stones. The man looked up as if he just noticed something and then looked at Harry, causing the teen to inhale sharply. The man smiled softly, and then in the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Harry. He was still tall, nearly six and a half feet in height, but it was easier to take in. 

  
  
  


"Ah, Mr. Potter... I have been, expecting you..." The man said, his voice had small chimes within it, as if his voice was mixed perfectly with that of a clock. Harry backed up a bit, and was surprised when the man smiled. "Do not be afraid... I am not here to harm you. No, quite the contrary. I am here to help you. Come with me, won't you, Harry?" He asked, and then he gestured to the side and a road appeared, and then Harry gasped again as he saw they were not walking on a road but one of the rings of Saturn.

  
  
  
  


"Who are you....? Are you, god?" Harry asked, awed and more than a bit fearful. The man laughed, hearty and loud as he walked, calming down and shaking his head after a moment or so. 

  
  
  


"God? Oh... oh goodness. I have not been called God in almost two thousand of your years." The man, who was not the Almighty, said. He smiled softly at Harry, and it was then that Harry noticed this man wore silver robes, they sparkled with what could quite possibly be thousands of tiny stars. His skin looked as if he spent a summer getting a nice tan, and he was completely bald. He kind of reminded Harry of Kingsley, without the earring and Auror badge. 

  
  
  


"My name is Dominus Tempus. I am one of the eternal four. I control all Time that ever has, or ever will be. There is not a year, an hour, a second that goes by that I do not know of." Dominus said, he was walking with Harry slowly, hands crossed behind his back as they spoke. 

  
  
  


"You mortals, are a wonderful bunch, do you know this? Always getting into things you need not concern yourselves with, yet at the same time you can achieve so much in your short lives." Dominus said, a gentle smile on his lips as he did so. He turned to Harry and then with a blink they were facing the earth, from the moon. 

  
  
  


"Such a wondrous planet. There are similar in the massive expanse of the Universe, Harry, but Earth is unique. It took several billion years for it to form, to get to where it is today, but still it grows." He said, before he turned to Harry again. 

  
  
  


"What is rare, to even the cosmos as a whole, is when one of the eternal four decide to bless a mortal." He said, gazing at the stars. "There are more sentient beings in this universe than you can possibly fathom in your mortal mind, and I see them all. Yet... I touched one on Earth." He said, looking at the young wizard to his side. Harry bit his lip, he didn't want to assume, but he had to know. He was thankfully, saved from asking.

  
  
  


"No, it is not you, Harry, at least not directly." Dominus said, having turned away. "Yes, another was touched by me, and through them you were touched. Care to guess?" He smiled and then sat down, in midair, Harry doing the same after hesitantly trying. 

  
  
  


"Uhm... Tom Riddle?" Harry suggested, causing Dominus to snort and wave his hand in dismissal. 

  
  
  


"He was not even touched by Mors Aeterna. He is a  _ foolish  _ child who believes himself immortal." He said, and then He gestured for Harry to guess again.

  
  
  


"Dumbledore?" Again, Harry asked, and Dominus chuckled again and shook his head, holding up a finger as if to say one more guess. "Uhm... Ollivander?" He smiled at the man and got a shake of his head. 

  
  
  


"Good guesses, especially the last one, but not quite. No, the one who I personally touched was one I saw nearly fall to despair and pain." Dominus said, frowning softly, as did Harry. "Her name is Hermione, I do believe you know her." He said, and Harry blinked owlishly and then sputtered softly before Dominus continued. 

  
  
  


"It was in her 13th year of life, you magical mortals are correct in assuming the numbers 7 and 13 are especially magical. I worked closely with Nullam Incarnati to make it so. The four of us are very close, you see... but that is a tale for another time. Now, as I was saying." Dominus started, before he blinked and he and Harry found themselves sitting at a small table outside of a restaurant. A waiter brought Harry his favorite dish: Kedgeree, and Dominus an espresso with a chocolate custard. He took a sip and smiled. 

  
  
  
  


"Aah... perfectly done. I do love this little place when I visit earth." He looked at Harry. "Eat, it's real. Now, once again, as I was saying." He leaned back and smiled. 

  
  
  


"Hermione was given one of my time turners, something I gifted your people many centuries ago. As Mors gave the Hallows, I gave time turners. They are not primitive magic, but they are simple. The sands within do not just symbolize time, they are literally the sands of time.” He said, taking a bite of his custard, sighing in delight. “Within the center of the universe rests a pool of the sands, those who worship me as their god live around the pool, serving me for eternity. In peace and happiness." He took a sip of his coffee after another bite of his custard, Harry eating as well, but still listening. 

  
  
  


"During one of her many turns back into time the device cracked, and the sand touched her, and through that I. As I said, I watch everyone at all times, but I pay just a bit more attention to those whom I touch. Hermione is special, and right now she listens with rapt attention as Minerva McGonagall explains that she is a witch." Dominus said with a bright grin, causing Harry to look up from his meal with wide eyes. 

  
  
  


"Did I not mention? My apologies, it is currently October 1st, 1990." Dominus said, before he gestured to a newspaper stand where the date was plastered on the side, showing that it was indeed said date. 

  
  
  


"But yes, Minerva is explaining to her just what it means to be a witch. Though she is yet to have the time turner, once you are touched by Time itself your existence as being so is always known to me." He said, still enjoying his espresso. "Now, she was touched by me, but her magic leaped out to touch yours as she was still adjusting to the temporal fluctuations due to being touched so late in her life. Because of this fluctuation, you formed a bond." He explained, both he and Harry finishing their respective dishes and beverages. 

  
  
  


"It is not a bond like the life debt you have, nor the fabled soul bond, but it brings you close nonetheless. Her bond with you is strong, and yours is just as so as well... However there was a fracture and it hurt her greatly." The eternal being said with a frown, causing Harry to lean forward, again sputtering before he collected himself.

  
  
  


"What happened? What did I do... it was me, right? I... I'm the problem with breaking the bond..." Harry said, trailing softly, always one to jump to such conclusions. He hated the thought that he hurt his friend. 

  
  
  


"Yes, it was you... but it was not out of malice, or hatred. It was done because of how you grew up, Harry. You saw love, but you never experienced it. Because of this you were stunted, you could not further the bond between the two of you." Dominus paused, Harry looking crestfallen before he blinked softly. He looked up and opened his mouth a few times before he spoke, softly. 

  
  
  


"She loved me?" Harry asked, almost a whisper, as if afraid to hope. 

  
  
  


"Loved, Harry? No... that would insinuate that she no longer loves you. She watched you grow into the young man you are now. There were times where you were apart, where you fought, but ultimately you two were inseparable. You are called the golden trio by your friends and even the greater Wizarding world, but it is truly a diamond duo between you and Hermione." The elder male said, and Harry coughed softly. "Did you like that? I do... I find it rather amusing." He said, and Harry smiled softly and then after a blink they were both in comfortable chairs in a large, cozy den. 

  
  
  


"The reason you are here, Harry, is because if I can I will help those touched by me to be happy. If they truly deserve it, truly earn what should be there’s. I have touched others who caused nothing but pain and strife, and they paid for it, but those who earn love get it in spades when I have a say in it. I want to send you back, Harry, back to a point where you can further the bond with each other." He said, with a resoluteness, yet it was not an order or a command. He crossed his legs, hands clasped together resting under his chin as his elbows were on the chairs arms, gazing at Harry. 

  
  
  


"You will return to the time of my choosing, and you will have no recollection of this conversation for several years. It will return to you someday, but until then you shall be a normal child." He smiled softly at Harry's incredulous look. "Oh... you will be a normal child, being a wizard notwithstanding." He chuckled and Harry huffed good naturedly. 

  
  
  


"Will... I see you again, Sir?" Harry asked, and he was rewarded with a hearty chuckle. 

  
  
  


"Yes, yes you will. I will see you again when your beard has reached your knees, not a moment sooner." Dominus nodded and Harry smiled, getting up and leaning down to look at Harry. 

  
  
  


"Now, Harry... wake up." With that he put a hand on his shoulder and Harry gasped. 

  
  
  


~T~ 

  
  


"BOY, Get up!" Came the deep bellow from just outside his cupboard. Six year old Harry Potter jerked awake from his Uncle Vernon hollering at him before he was yanked from his cupboard, he stumbled softly and looked up to see a red faced uncle and a sneering aunt Petunia. 

  
  
  


"Here!" Vernon said, a set of brand new, well-fitting clothes was shoved into his hands. 

"Get cleaned up, comb that mop you call hair, and put those on. We have new neighbors coming over for dinner that don't need to see you in Dudley's well-worn clothes. Even if you don't deserve these, you need to make a good impression." Petunia said, her voice shrill as always. Harry's face was then inches from his uncle's as the larger man leaned down. 

  
  
  


"If there is any freakishness, I swear you'll regret it, understand?" His uncle said, his growl like that of a rabid dog. Harry nodded and then scampered up the stairs, doing just as he was asked. Even if they were just to impress new neighbors, the clothes were nice, and they fit! He did his best with his hair, and was surprised that it laid flat and slick on his head when he wished so hard for it. His glasses were new, and for now, unbroken by Dudley, so that was good. His bruises from two weeks before were almost gone, and nothing but a trained eye would see them. 

  
  
  


Harry came downstairs, looking spiffy and well... good for a boy of six. He was very intelligent for his age, but he had to keep it to himself otherwise he'd get an extra thumping because he was a freak and didn't need to do better than good, deserving kids like Dudley. Harry was tugged over to his aunt who inspected him with a critical, if disdainful eye before she looked at her husband. 

  
  
  


"It will do, Vernon." Petunia said, and she turned to the two boys in as they stood next to each other. "Now, we are expecting them in the next five minutes. Be on your best behavior, and do not embarrass us!" She was speaking to them both, but Dudley knew it was directed more to his freak cousin than him. "They have a daughter, she is seven and from what we hear very smart, and remember." She glared at Harry. "No  _ freakishness _ !" She hissed, and he nodded and they waited for their guests. Not five minutes later the doorbell rang and Vernon went to open the door. 

  
  
  


Three people entered, as Vernon and Petunia had said they would, and Harry smiled softly. Standing just in the doorway, their coats being taken politely by Petunia, was a father, a mother and a daughter. The Father stood tall, at least six inches taller than Vernon, with a physique that spoke volumes on what he used to do before settling down. His hair was a soft brown and his eyes were a startling blue. His wife was about Petunia's height, but it showed that she took care of herself far more than Petunia did. Her hair was curly with a little bit of untamed fluff to it, and her eyes were a deep mahogany. They looked wonderful standing beside each other, but what drew Harry's attention was their daughter. 

  
  
  


He was only 6, but even he could appreciate a pretty young girl like she was. Her hair was downright bushy, but it seemed to suit her well. It fell a little bit past her shoulders and her eyes were the most warming cinnamon brown Harry had ever seen. Not that he had seen many eyes of this color, but he would be lying if he thought they were any less than so very nice to look at. 

  
  
  


"Allow me to introduce my wonderful family. This is my lovely wife Petunia." Vernon started, and Petunia smiled and gave a polite bow. "My strapping son, Dudley." He continued. Dudley smiled, but it was halfhearted and the visiting family could already tell he was bored. "And... our nephew, Harry." He finished, barely holding in his disdain. The wife caught the derision, though slight, when Harry was introduced. 

  
  
  


"A pleasure to meet you, sir, ma'am, miss." Harry said to each of the three respectively, causing Vernon to glower for a moment. 

  
  
  


"Petunia, Dudley... Harry." Vernon said, and then He turned to the three guests. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Granger and their daughter... I'm sorry, I forgot her name." He said, and though Vernon tried to look sheepish, he actually just hadn't been paying attention. 

  
  
  


"My name is Hermione Granger. I am seven years old and one day I hope to be an Oncologist and do my very best to cure cancer." Hermione said, her tone soft but intelligent. She was so sweet, so vibrant and full of a thirst for knowledge. Petunia tittered softly and smiled. 

  
  
  


"Oh, isn't she precious? I remember when I was her age... I wanted to be a model." Petunia sighed, and then turned to them. "Shall we proceed to the dining room? I do believe the roast is just about done." She asked, less of a question though. They all agreed and went into the said dining room. Vernon sitting next to Mr. Granger, who in turn sat next to his wife and their daughter. Harry sat next to Hermione, as per her request, and Petunia sat on the other side of Vernon with Dudley on her side. 

  
  
  


The roast Petunia had been slaving all day on turned out to be... mediocre at best, due to the fact that she decided not to let Harry take care of it. He was no culinary genius, but he knew his way around the kitchen, it was his job after all. He found out that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dentists, very well off dentists. They had bought number 5 across the street, and had remodeled it to their likes, which to Vernon meant they were definitely well to do. Dudley excused himself to the loo but never came back, and they heard him enjoying the tele in the next room. Harry and Hermione didn't care, though; they were getting on like two peas in a pod. 

  
  
  


Petunia engaged Mrs. Granger in conversation, but it was basically one sided as Petunia was a gossip monger and a bit of a pest. Vernon did the same with Mr. Granger, but as they both enjoyed golf, it was a little more balanced. Harry and Hermione were prattling on about school, much to the delight of the young girl. It seemed that Harry loved to learn, and he was not above showing interest in it either. It felt to both of them as the start of a beautiful friendship. They were practically the same age, they loved learning, they were best friends! That was it! At that age, it's how it worked. 

  
  
  
  


~T~

  
  
  


Vernon and Petunia did not like the fact that their freak of a nephew got along so well with the neighbor's daughter, it should have been their Duddikins, not the boy. They couldn't exactly say anything about it though; it wasn't like the Grangers were a bad influence. The neighborhood loved them, they were kind, kept their home and yard clean, and their daughter and the Potter boy were always making baked goods for everyone. The Dursley parents had to begrudgingly let Harry earn the grades he was able to, otherwise the neighbors would talk and that was not good. 

  
  
  
  


The years went by, and though they had their little childhood squabbles here and there, Harry and Hermione were basically attached at the hip. It was a cool October day, the first to be exact, when Harry noticed that Hermione was kind of fidgety. She seemed to be waiting for something, and her mother was the same. He came up and sat beside her, smiling and giving her a one armed hug. 

  
  
  


"What's wrong, 'Mione? You’re so... jumpy." Harry said, and she smiled weakly at him and shrugged, then her mother perked up softly. 

  
  
  


"Ah! I... just remembered. Harry, you should probably get back to your house. We have a visitor coming today and wel-" Mrs. Granger started, and then she paled softly when the doorbell rang, and then went to get it. They had received a letter two weeks prior, just shortly after Hermione's 11th birthday, and had sent a reply. Harry wondered what was going on and then Mrs. Granger came back with an elderly looking woman. She wore a robe and looked like one of those ladies in the play about Victorian England Harry had gone to with the Grangers. She wasn't severely old looking, but she was more certainly getting on in her years. 

  
  
  


"Ah... Had I known you had a visitor, I would have waited. My apologies, Mrs. Granger." The woman said, and Mrs. Granger shook her head and smiled. 

  
  
  


"Quite alright, Harry was just about to head home." Mrs. Granger said. The older woman nodded and then when Harry looked at her she gasped and stumbled back, hand on her chest. 

  
  
  


"Bless my soul! Harry Potter?!" The woman said, and Harry blinked at her knowing his name and he tilted his head. 

  
  
  


"You know me, Ma'am? We haven’t met before, have we?" Harry asked, causing the woman to blink and then frown in agitation. 

  
  
  


"Know you? Of course I know you! Everyone in our world knows you! You should..." The woman started, as if it was a grave injustice to be asked such questions. She paused, and then growled, it was not a pleasant or very welcome sound coming from the formidable looking female. "Dursley..." The name was said with venom, and Harry flinched softly. She then pressed on. "Mr. Potter will have no need to leave, this will concern him as well, just a tad earlier than anticipated." She said, and Harry sat next to Hermione and the other three occupants of the room gasped as the woman took out a stick and turned a handkerchief she dropped into a stiff, high back chair. 

  
  
  


"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." McGonagall said. She smiled softly at the gobsmacked expressions, though the one from Harry bothered her. He should know at least some things! "I am also a professor of Transfiguration, what you just saw. I have a mastery in it as well, what you would call a Mastery in your own schooling." She said, getting a soft nod from the other three.

  
  
  


"The letter you received was truthful, Ms. Granger here is a witch, and Mr. Potter is a wizard. However, he should not receive his letter until he is 11." Professor McGonagall said. Harry frowned softly but then looked at Hermione. 

  
  
  


"This is why you were so twitchy?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded sheepishly, and gave him a soft hug and a gentle, friendly kiss on the cheek. He never really entered the 'girls are icky' phase, but he wasn't near the 'girls are fantastic' phase either. "Well, no reason to be, right? We'll get to go to the same school!" He exclaimed, and she did the same, another hug given to her best friend. 

  
  


"Is being a wizard how I turned Mrs. Turnblat's hair blue?" Harry asked after a moment's thought. He flushed softly at the embarrassing memory, though she had been having a go at Hermione, he would not let that happen! 

  
  
  


"Yes, that is what we like to call accidental magic. Your magical core is not yet refined, and with extreme emotion you can act out." The professor said, and with that she went into an explanation about Diagon Alley, the Wizarding world, and even a bit on how she knew Harry and the like. 

  
  
  


From there the timeline deviated. A smiling eternal one watched as the flow of time shifted. There was no Gryffindor trio, but the Diamond Duo as he coined. There was no troll incident, no Basilisk... Harry did get his normal, happy childhood and school life. Dominus nodded and then turned his attention to the countless he watched and took care of. Already looking for the next one to deserve his touch. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted to go on, but the muse did not want me to, alas. As always, read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
